


whats in a name? (me)

by Darth Occlus (NotSummer)



Series: divergance (complete) [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Enemies, Espionage, Gen, Inquisitorious, Rebels, Undercover Missions, Unreliable Narrator, about 2 or 3 years BBY?, i guess?, its somewhere between the trilogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/Darth%20Occlus
Summary: Second Sister has had plenty of missions on her own, but perhaps this one will change the trajectory of her life.





	whats in a name? (me)

**Author's Note:**

> Name: [REDACTED], Second Sister  
> Recruited: Second Sister was recruited by [REDACTED] at two years old, but [REDACTED] and {REDACTED] were not present at the time, should still be considered at large.  
> Other Notes: Unsurprising that she prefers to wield two double bladed sabers. Shows great promise in infiltration, tactics, and sabotage, but perhaps due to her parents being a [REDCATED] and a [REDACTED].

For as long as Second Sister could remember, her life has been strictly regimented so she can be most efficient with her service to the Empire. She was told when to eat, when to sleep, how long her missions were going to last, and how much training she was going to get in. It was a hard life, but Second Sister knew one truth: sometimes people had to sacrifice so the many could be protected.

With everything so controlled, it was then a surprise to get an open ended mission: become friends with, and spy on, the senator of Alderaan, Princess Leia Organa. It was not her first solo mission, but it felt like it. And for the Empire to spy on one of it’s own senators? Second Sister was uneasy

She changed into flowing dresses instead of her usual black armor. She wrung her hands nervously as she approached the gala. Here, she could afford nervous tics: they were a part of her cover, after all. She sidetracked into the security room, finding CC-5869. She had known he would be there. 5869 was as close to a friend as anyone in the Empire. He had debriefed her after missions, given her advice, helped direct her to the best training rooms.

All silly as it was for a non-Force user to watch out for a vaunted member of the Inquisitorious, that was the feeling Sidhi got from him. It did not go unrewarded however: she had requested his transfer into her own personal company of troopers, and she knew his name.

The Empire had taken both their names, but in the space between missions, this man who Second Sister admired and looked up to, he had told her stories of what it meant to claim a name. He had encouraged her to take a name of her own, for the private moments, and so she remembered his in turn.

“Stone,” she murmured. They were alone, and he smiled warmly at her as he took a sip of caf.

“Red.” He reached over and squeezed her arm. “You ready for tonight?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she said, huffing.

He gave her a long look, raising his brows, and Second Sister twitched. Stone knew she was being insecure, but Stone knew  _ everything _ . If she could be half as clever as him, she would have conquered the galaxy by now.

“No,” she amended, and he grinned sardonically.

“The Empire is counting on you.” The words fell flat though. Stone didn’t care for the Empire, but he was a clone, and he would rather stay with his few remaining brothers then escape to a public that hated him. The clone army, after all, had been key to the Empire’s rise to power.

Quietly, Second Sister was picking up her own doubt too. Most of her company felt the same: when was the last time they had gotten a mission that was about protection and not destruction? “Maybe,” she said quietly. She was 17 years old and she felt 60 sometimes.

Stone gave her a cautionary glance. The walls had ears in the Empire, and nowhere was friendly territory. “Don’t let your doubts get in the way of the mission. You’re fully capable, Inquisitor. Just remember to use your surroundings to your advantage and remember that everyone around you has skills you need to take into account.” His mouth twitched into the ghost of a smile. “Even unexpected ones.” Second Sister tilted her head and grinned. She assumed he was talking about the mission with Representative Binks, the one he had told her about that had happened so long ago.

She nodded, taking a deep breath, and then, taking a chance, slipped around the table to give Stone a hug. His grey officer uniform was rough against her cheek, and he patted her back. Stone was the closest thing she had to a parental figure in the Empire, and while ostensibly, she outranked him, her company knew their orders truly came from Stone.

She took a deep breath, meeting his golden eyes, and then nodded, stepping back out into the hall and towards the gala. The Force roiled around her, which was half her reason for nervousness. She scanned the ballroom nervously, catching a glass of spiced wine from one of the waiters.

She couldn’t see her target, and she turned to move around the edges of the ballroom when she crashed into someone. The win dripped all over both their dresses, and Second Sister couldn’t stop the yelp of horror. She looked up and met deep brown eyes, and then blinked as she realized she had spilled her wine on Senator Organa.

“Scrag,” she muttered, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. “You didn’t hear that.”

The Princess gave her a sardonic look. There was a fire in her, and Second Sister hadn’t expected that. 

Second Sister blinked suddenly, studying the other girl. She hadn’t sensed her. Why couldn’t she sense her? 

“Who are you?” The Princess crossed her arms, seemingly uncaring of the wine soaked into her white dress.

“I. I’m. Sidhi,” she blurted out, saying the first name that came to mind, her cover identity far off.

Organa’s eyes narrowed slightly, and to cover up her hesitation, Second Sister offered, “I know where there’s a refresher. We can try to get the worst of it out.”

Organa studied her more, and Second Sister felt her cheeks burn under her gaze. She shifted awkwardly, all her Inquisitor training out the window as she felt like she was being unraveled by the other girl. She reached out wildly for some sort of structure, something or someone to tell her what to do and how to act, but she came up with nothing.

“Alright,” Organa said, and Second Sister nodded jerkily, before slipping out of the ballroom. Stone gave her an odd look, poking his head out of the security room in time to watch the two girls pass by.

The refresher was empty, and Second Sister started grabbing towels and wetting them to try to soak out the wine or something. Armor was much easier to clean, she thought distastefully as she eyed the stain.

“You look familiar,” Organa eventually said.

Second Sister mentally reviewed her past missions, but they had all been successful: no witnesses, no footage. “How so,” she asked Organa.

“Who were your parents?” The question was quiet, but no less genuine. “Maybe I knew them.”

Second Sister rubbed absentmindedly at her dress as she answered rotely, “My parents were killed by Jedi. I was lucky enough to be taken in by the Empire.” The answer all the younger Inquisitors had for the question. She was not foolish enough to believe it, but there were no other files for her to even start looking.

The princess’s eyes sharpened, and she looked wary for the first time. “Your name isn’t Sidhi, is it?”

“My friends call me Red,” Second Sister answered. Mission failed, but perhaps she could salvage what she could. And it wasn’t that the name was wrong. No, the name Sidhi felt right, it felt like hers, and the Force had shivered when she claimed it. But she was Second Sister. She did not have a name beyond her rank.

Organa exhaled, and then said, “I’m Leia.”

Second Sister opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The two glanced at the door in time to hear Stone's voice filter through. “If you need clothes, I managed to scrounge up some Imperial uniforms. Not ideal for a gala, but it’s what we had.”

“Thank you,” Second Sister called, cracking open the refresher door in time to see her Commander disappear around the corner. She snatched the uniforms, and slipped a knife out of her thigh holster and sliced off her dress. Leia gave her a wide eyed look, but Second Sister was used to having no privacy, and she hadn’t thought about the Princess.

Leia didn’t snap at her though, she just held her hands out for the knife, grinning slightly, and belatedly, Second Sister realized that Leia might have been happy to get out of her dress as well.

“Did I do you a favor when I spilled wine on you?”

“You might have,” Leia said, her voice muffled as she pulled on the uniform top. Second Sister pulled the boots on, and then stuffed the remnants of the dresses into the trash chute. She smoothed her hands down the fabric, raising her brow at the code canisters still stuck in the jacket pockets. Leia seemed surprised by their presence, too, but she shrugged it off, and Second Sister trusted Stone: likely they were unimportant; he wouldn’t make a mistake like that.

The two slowly made their way back to the gala, eventually breaking into a comfortable conversation. Second Sister never asked Leia to dance, as she wasn’t quite able to work up the nerve to do so, but she had a sneaking suspicion Leia would have said yes.

She shook herself slightly. Perhaps her solo mission had not been such a failure after all.

Far away, a former Jedi and her husband received an encrypted message from the Rebellion. 

_ Our agent has provided vital key codes. Thanks to his efforts, Sidhi has been located. _


End file.
